


понимай

by kaita



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: если внутри чанбина что-то сломается (или уже сломалось), то виноват в этом будет исключительно джисон.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 8





	понимай

**джсн  
22:20**   
_ты где_   
**я  
22:25**   
_смотрю как дэнсит хёнджин_   
**джсн  
22:26**   
_фанючка_   
**я  
22:26**   
_не завидуй_   
**джсн  
22:30**   
_хён просит не опаздывать_   
**я  
22:32**   
_и ты попроси_   
**джсн  
22:40**   
_сказал что ты вне зоны доступа_   
**я  
22:49**   
_щас приду язык оторву кое-кому_   
**джсн  
22:50**   
_:----Р_

всё начинается примерно тогда же, когда начинается действительно всё - в солнечном холодном марте, в суете первого в жизни шоукейса, в привычно бессонной ночи накануне. возможно, некоторые вещи, думает чанбин, начались несколько раньше, в конце концов, они с джисоном знакомы так давно, что ругаться уже неинтересно, а привычки друг друга из поводов для шуток незаметно перешли в категорию важных мелочей, без которых ощутимо чего-то не хватает.  
\- хани! - впрочем, иногда ощутимо не хватает собственных вещей.  
\- это всё твой любимый хёнджин, ори на него! - на ходу врёт джисон, просовывая голову в дверь.  
\- хёнджин не влезет в мою футболку, - язвительно напоминает чанбин. - а дохлый ты - запросто. к тому же, она и сейчас на тебе.  
джисон только пожимает плечами и даже не думает оправдываться. чанбину не жалко, просто нравится бубнить и втихаря смотреть, как джисон переодевается - по крайней мере, джисон в этом уверен и это уже, в свою очередь, достаточно нравится ему самому, чтобы регулярно таскать стильные чёрные футболки.

и хёнджин, на самом деле, влезает, только это выглядит так смешно, что чан официально запретил это делать слишком часто и даже прописал соответствующий пункт в правилах общежития.

**я  
15:30**   
_хёнджин не мой любимый, между прочим_   
**джсн  
15:40**   
_а кто твой?_   
**я  
15:42**   
_так я тебе и сказал_   
**джсн  
15:42**   
_феликс что ли_

**джсн  
15:43**   
_...сынмини?_   
**я  
15:44**   
_пасьянс ещё разложи_   
**джсн  
15:45**   
_у тебя уши покраснели ~_

**джсн  
15:47**   
_да я знаю, что я_   
**я  
15:47**   
_ничего ты не знаешь_   
**джсн  
15:52**   
_чо ты мне пишешь вообще мы сидим за одним столом лол_   
**я  
15:52**   
_ты мне пишешь вообще даже когда мы лежим на одной кровати лол_

демократичности компании хватает, чтобы у них у всех оставалось личное пространство хотя бы в телефонах (и дома в отсутствие съёмок для шоу - когда съёмки начинаются, то личное пространство переходит в категорию мифических величин), и чан в курсе, что некоторые пользуются девайсами, а не ртом, чтобы говорить, но всё равно неодобрительно зыркает сначала на одного, потом на другого.  
\- я внимательно слушаю, - заявляет джисон, зевая. - когда тянбини-хён не отвлекает.  
тянбини, фыркают феликс с сынмином. феликс учится процессу записи, сынмин - всему подряд и чан, опять же, не против вырастить подготовленное и самодостаточное поколение, но.  
\- хённим сказал, вторая студия вот-вот освободится и часов до трёх утра, - коварство - второе имя бан чана. - давайте-ка вы трое туда, а мы с чанбином здесь, доведём до ума то, что можно.

джисон сразу обижается и почти всерьёз протестует. он, между прочим, тут не просто так, и без него хрен тут что доведётся до ума.

\- а с тобой мы доведёмся, - неласково огрызается уставший чанбин. - до ручки.  
\- зануда, - в не менее уставшем голосе джисона слышится всё та же обида. - пошли, бездарности, семпай научит вас делать из говна слушабельные треки.

феликс очень даже дарность, уже вслед им кричит чанбин, а насчёт сынмина ты бы вообще словами не бросался, мало ли. чан только смеётся и хрустит затёкшими суставами. ночь длинная, сон для слабаков, а работать с чанбином, когда ничто не отвлекает, привычно и естественно.

**я  
07:23**   
_тянбини подъём_

**я  
07:23**   
_grr.gif_   
**чанбини-хён  
07:25**   
_котики с утра, мммммм_   
**я  
07:25**   
_это ты)))))_   
**чанбини-хён  
07:27**   
_с чего бы?_   
**я  
07:27**   
_маленький, но грозный!_   
**чанбини-хён  
07:29**   
_не смешно_   
**я  
07:29**   
_конечно смешно_

**я  
7:31**   
_ты вообще спал?_   
**чанбини-хён  
07:35**   
_не уверен. а ты?_   
**я  
07:36**   
_не уверен_

чанбину не очень понятно, зачем они продолжают эти бессмысленные разговоры в катоке, когда достаточно поднять голову и чуть громче, чем обычно, задать свой вопрос - слышимость хорошая, закрывать двери мало кто научен, да и чаще всего так и происходит: феликс басит с кухни про завтрак, минхо сообщает всем, что абсолютно не будет скучать, если останется на какое-то время один, уджин ворчит про мир во всём мире, сынмин игнорирует, джисон будит тех, кому не повезло проснуться вовремя. хотя чанбина он будит реже, чем тот же уджин - просыпаться от уверенного захвата самого старшего под фоновое “блаблабла” с характерными интонациями намного привычнее, чем от резких похлопываний по плечам и всё тех же интонаций, только уже бесцеремонно вторгающихся в уши.

\- хён, - чанбин мельком окидывает чана взглядом - спит - и оглушительно зевает. - а, ну и ладно.

переписываться без особой на то необходимости первым начинает джисон. он утверждает, что пишет всем и что чанбин не то чтобы особенный, так, совсем чуть-чуть. в том смысле, что некоторые вещи можно - только ему. на что чанбин честно говорит, что это джисон - особенный. в том смысле, что альтернативно одарённый. что этот альтернативно одарённый ему нравится, чанбин не говорит, благо на это ума хватает. вот вовремя перестать восхищаться феликсом не хватило, как и вовремя перестать рассказывать об этом. или вовремя затыкаться в присутствии сексуального(тм) хёнджина. или вовремя тормозить сомнительные шуточки в сторону чонина (которые шутят все, а ответки прилетают выборочно). бессмысленная - они все рядом друг с другом примерно 24/7, открой рот и скажи всё, что хочешь - переписка поначалу раздражает, но потом незаметно затягивает. можно не фильтровать мысли, можно говорить обо всём, можно быть собой, при этом делая вид, что всё сказанное ничего не значит, и чанбину думается, что джисон затевает всё это примерно с такой же целью.

**я  
16:15**   
_printscr.jpg_   
**джсн  
16:29**   
_это какой-то новый недогейский лакорн?)_   
**я  
16:32**   
_он нормальный!_   
**джсн  
16:33**   
_ну да, а у кого-то явно недоёб)_   
**я  
16:38**   
_ну ты у нас спец по недоёбам)_   
**джсн  
16:42**   
_эээЭЭЭЭээЭЭЭэй!_   
**я  
16:48**   
_сколько вам ещё сниматься?_   
**джсн  
17:18**   
_уже почти всё, не скучай_

раздельные съёмки ощутимо облегчают всё - и физическое состояние, потому что не надо пытаться быть везде сразу, и моральное, потому что не надо переживать, что не успеют отснять или максимально вырежут. хотя чанбин предпочёл бы остаться на съёмочной площадке и понаблюдать (и лакорны можно и там смотреть, подумаешь, никого бы не удивил). джисон при камерах неуловимо меняется, в этом они очень похожи с чаном - вроде ничего конкретного, ничего явного, но ты смотришь и видишь совсем не того же джисона, который с утра орал матом под дверью в ванную или разбил очередную тарелку, и при этом именно его - только более взрослого и более притягательного. вот хёнджин без камер всегда ужасно плюшевый и милый, зато при них включает всё, чему его успели научить, на максимум, и становится не_хван_хёнджином, и только поэтому ему и не хочется въебать за регулярный перебор выпендрёжа. впрочем, джисону въебать иной раз тянет по исключительно тупой причине - потому что во всё остальное время его просто хочется.

мысль о том, что они могут друг другу нравиться больше, чем хён и тонсен, или больше, чем увлечённые одним делом друзья, или больше, чем, например, чеён нравится уён-сонбэ или, например, черён нравится такаока сосуке (из всех фильмов которого чанбин видел только “голубую весну”), или вообще не так, как один может нравиться другому - эта мысль настолько неотвязная и дурацкая, что бесит и сама по себе, и в привязке к джисону. которому, к слову, на эти рекламные съёмки высветляют волосы и выглядит он теперь как шальная императрица и охуенный парень одновременно. или шальной парень и охуенная императрица. в общем, так, как выглядеть не должен, потому что начинает нравиться чанбину ещё больше.

феликсу тоже высветляют, но он же не заседает занозой в рейтинговых фантазиях. и чани-хёну, но про него только с восхищением и безмерным уважением. хёнджин - хочется отвесить самому себе по лицу за слишком большое количество хёнджина в жизни - вообще всегда охуенный (хоть и не императрица), но к нему же не тянет забраться на колени. ни к хёнам не тянет, ни к мелким, кроме вот. а лучше бы, например, думает чанбин, тянуло на коленки минхо - моментально бы поцапались и весь пожар как рукой сняло. насколько с минхо всё проще, да и с кем угодно.  
\- пиздец...  
чанбин понимает, что напредставлял себе всю свою группу, лишь бы перестать представлять джисона.  
\- а? - чонин напротив недоумённо моргает, не догоняя, почему вдруг хён ругается и на кого.  
\- сиди учи уроки, - извиняется чанбин и на всякий случай затыкает уши наушниками и очередной серией дорамы. - всё нормально.

всё действительно не так уж и плохо, пока он держит это внутри и может давать сдачи что словесно, что физически, какую бы там степень охуенности джисон себе с каждым днём не прокачивал.

**джсн  
11:45**   
_секси-бинни в форме <\\\\\3_   
**я  
11:48**   
_....кто пустил тебя к алкоголю?_   
**джсн  
11:49**   
_не, мы прилично сидим в толпе, скучно. когда уже выпускники-то пойдут, хочу на тебя посмотреть._   
**я  
11:50**   
_я же просил ч-хёна забыть тебя по дороге_   
**джсн  
11:52**   
_я незабываем_

**джсн  
12:00**   
_ты срзл секси. мне будет не хватать твоей школьной формы_   
**я  
12:03**   
_хотел ли я это знать_   
**джсн  
12:30**   
_chb.jpg_   
_хули ты такой классный_   
**я  
12:34**   
_всё для тебя~_

**я  
12:35**   
_хорошо сфоткал, сохраню_   
**джсн  
12:35**   
_всё для тебя~_

**джсн  
12:40**   
_а хочешь чо ещё скажу_

**джсн  
12:41**   
_мне будет не хватать тебя в твоей школьной форме_   
**я  
12:48**   
_надеюсь, за столом ты сядешь в самом дальнем углу_

**я  
12:58**   
_ладно, дальний угол это слишком, можешь ко мне на коленки_

сцена им обоим нравится так, что за возможность стоять на ней, быть кем-то большим, кем-то лучшим, быть _кем-то_ можно пожертвовать очень многим. здоровым сном, например. правильным питанием. адекватными нормальными отношениями. хотя с последним проще - на них просто нет времени, как бы ни хотелось иногда.  
\- да и нахуя мне, - пожимает плечами минхо, - если никто пока не достоин.  
чанбин не подходит к этому вопросу с подобных позиций, но вполне понимает такую точку зрения.  
\- а мне бы вот как раз нахуя, - скалится джисон. - руки и так за день устают, чтобы ещё и.  
такую точку зрения понимают все, но чан всё равно лупит ему по затылку, потому что у них тут школьники, вообще-то.  
\- да этот школьник тебе такого понарассказывает! - тут же возмущается джисон. - если, конечно, не зассышь его спросить, хён.  
другому бы влетело и уже серьёзно, чанбин знает. джисону не влетает, потому что чану с ним ругаться точно так же неинтересно, как и в целом им троим между собой. задиссить друг друга за текст или посраться на почве бита - это завсегда, это профдеформация, а всё остальное суета и не стоит нервов.  
\- я могу и тебе рассказать, - к тому же вот уж кто, а чонин за себя постоять умеет. - приходи вместе с чанбин-хёном, если что.

чанбин удерживает себя от ответной реплики - всё ещё хватает ума - но не удерживает от сердитого “да пошли вы” в сторону всех остальных, немедленно разматывающих старые шуточки про кьюти дарк и две стороны одного маленького тянбини-хёна. джисон ржёт, периодически мониторя его степень психованности, и ловит за рукав, усаживая рядом, когда эту степень начинает зашкаливать.  
\- чего к тебе-то не лезут, - бубнит тихо чанбин, надеясь, что никто не услышит. - для разнообразия.  
\- ты сдачи не даёшь, - так же тихо смеётся джисон.  
\- было бы кому давать...  
\- например, мне.

чанбин делает вид, что последнее это вообще ни о чём, хотя им обоим понятно, что сказано именно то, что сказано.

подобные штуки джисон отмачивает регулярно и более-менее со всеми, чтобы не придавать им совсем уж большого значения. секси-дэнс с минхо яркий тому пример, чанбину до сих пор странно, что ни у кого глаза не вытекли ещё на первом движении бёдрами. впрочем, на втором уже хотелось бежать из студии без оглядки, а на третьем забыть о дружбе и просто выкинуть себя в окно. джисон раз десять написал ему в каток примерно “пиздато да?!” и потом один “блять не могу смотреть теперь в зеркало” и только поэтому чанбин всё ещё с ним здоровается.

\- иногда вы странные, - замечает хёнджин. - ну, ты всегда, а джисон по мере своих сил.  
\- ваше мнение очень важно для нас, - дурацким голосом гундосит чанбин. - пожалуйста, продолжайте оставаться на линии.  
\- моя линия с вашей не пересекается, - немного бесится хёнджин. не любит, когда хён его не любит, хотя сам же и провоцирует. - сам тут оставайся.

он демонстративно тусит с чонином и феликсом, мешая корди-нунам наводить на них последнюю, перед самым выходом на сцену, красоту, и это чанбина полностью устраивает. ему уже всё навели, остаётся только подпирать стенку в ожидании их очереди, да наблюдать за всеми.  
\- хён, - почти за всеми.  
вокруг хватает и стаффа, и других артистов и всё, в общем-то, достаточно в пределах разумного, чтобы вдруг очень чётко осознать эти самые пределы.  
\- что ты делаешь? - кое-как выговаривает чанбин. с разумностью-то, конечно, сложнее.  
\- ничего, - честнее джисона мог бы смотреть только ребёнок. - а что?  
он протискивается мимо него к другому краю сцены. чанбин чувствует его бедро своим, чувствует, как пряжка ремня цепляется за пуговицу рубашки - джисон не сильно выше, но каждый раз мелочно хихикает, когда удаётся это подчеркнуть - чувствует, как пахнет новая туалетная вода, которую джисон с недавних пор льёт на себя, не жалея. как-то слишком много всего чувствует.  
\- ничего, - эхом повторяет чанбин, стараясь вжаться в стену позади.  
джисон шмыгает носом, зачем-то ещё и приобнимая чанбина за талию, и наконец-то проходит к своему месту. чанбин в ответ на внимательно-осуждающий взгляд уджина только закатывает глаза к потолку - ну а что ты смотришь, если тебе не нравится то, что ты видишь, ну, в самом деле.

нравится ли ему самому всякое вот такое, чанбин разбираться отказывается - слишком велик шанс поверить в то, чего нет.

**я  
01:11**   
_нахуя феликсу такой шикарный голос_   
**джсн  
01:15**   
_нахуя тебе рефлексии вот прям щас_   
**я  
01:16**   
_сегодня писали его партии, сам же слышал - это противозаконно_   
**джсн  
01:22**   
_противозаконно быть хюнжином птмчт нам приходится дышать с ним одним воздухом_   
**я  
01:22**   
_жиза.._   
**джсн  
01:40**   
_хочешь, спою тебе колыбельную, а то даже у нас слышно как скрипят твои мысли_   
**я  
01:41**   
_у нас слышно, как скрипят ваши кровати, ничо не хочешь объяснить?_

**джсн  
01:41**   
_зайди и посмотри сам~~~_   
**я  
01:42**   
_был бы ты один - зашёл бы~~~_

чан, оторвавшись от ноута на входящее сообщение, укоризненно качает головой и шикает на чанбина.  
\- да чего, - искренне недоумевает тот, - чего?!  
\- чонин жалуется, что вы не даёте ему высыпаться, - чан быстро смотрит на время, - и у меня сейчас влайв по плану, будь хорошим мальчиком, спи.  
я всегда хороший мальчик, бубнит чанбин, заворачиваясь в одеяло.

**я  
02:01**   
_получил пизды? хочешь пожалею?))_   
**чанбини-хён  
02:02**   
_пни чонина за меня и отвали уже_

**чанбини-хён  
02:02**   
_спокнч_   
**я  
02:04**   
_пнул_

**я  
02:04**   
_спкннч тянбини-хён_

на самом деле, хороший он не всегда. это скучно - быть правильным постоянно. это как будто быть уджином, помноженным на чана в серьёзном модусе, и ещё плюс всё занудство сынмина, возведённое в степень, как минимум равную девяти. чанбину несложно показать лучшие свои стороны на камеру, точно так же несложно засветить и худшие независимо от того, идёт какая-то съёмка или они прокрастинируют в общежитии по случаю выходного. бывает и наоборот, в угоду сценариям или когда нужно показать контраст, и чанбин относится к этому философски - чего, собственно, обижаться на индустрию, если они все прекрасно знали и видели, куда рвутся.  
\- хёёён, - феликс приваливается сбоку и закидывает на чанбина свою ногу. - сходи со мной куда-нибудь.  
\- я тебе подружка, что ли, - хмыкает чанбин.  
\- а что ли нет? - феликс заглядывает ему в глаза и пошло двигает бровями. - все так считают, я никого не разубеждаю.  
\- а может, это тебя кто-нибудь хочет разубедить? - чанбин смотрит на него в упор и их носы почти соприкасаются. - а то смотри, как соглашусь - придётся отвечать за свои слова.  
феликс смаргивает пару раз и подвисает, переваривая услышанное.  
\- ты чо, серьёзно стал бы с ним встречаться? - падает на диван с другой стороны джисон. - эй бро, чанбин стал бы встречаться с феликсом!  
я тебе всё ещё хён, напоминает чанбин лёгким тычком по рёбрам - я всё ещё помню об этом, соглашается джисон таким же ответным. а то мы не знаем, доносится недовольное хёнджиново с кухни, они ж даже целовались уже, работают на опережение.  
\- кстати да, - задумчиво кивает джисон. - и правда целовались.  
\- завидуй, - отвисает феликс и через чанбинову макушку легонько хлопает джисона по волосам, - молча!  
совсем стыд потерял.  
\- ща как ёбну.

джисон щурится и лезет через чанбина, как маленький упоротый танк, с целью ёбнуть по наглому довольному австралийскому лицу. его взлохмаченная чёлка мимоходом задевает чанбина по щеке, а рука соскальзывает с колена, в которое джисон сначала упирался, на бедро.

\- угомонись, хани, - чанбин прихватывает его за волосы, не сильно, но так, чтобы прочувствовать пальцами, как они сминаются в ладони и как джисон тянет голову вслед за этим усилием, и это внезапно очень овердозное ощущение. кайф, проговаривает джисон одними губами и скалится так довольно, что внутри у чанбина что-то ёкает.  
\- ненормальный, - говорит он, испытывая смутное желание не отпускать.  
\- тебе нравится, - не перестаёт лыбиться джисон. - нравится же? да? да? да?  
господи, да вали, дёргается чанбин и на этот раз отталкивает джисонову макушку от себя со всей силой.

**джсн  
18:03**   
_ты правда стал бы встречаться с феликсом?_   
**я  
18:05**   
_он - нормальный, в отличие от половины планеты. чо б нет_   
**я  
18:06**   
_ревнуешь что ли_   
**джсн  
18:10**   
_тебя что ли_   
**я  
18:10**   
_отъебись тогда_   
**джсн  
18:12**   
_mme.jpg_   
**я  
18:12**   
_и нечего тут делать обиженное лицо_

**я  
18:15**   
_htu.jpg_   
**джсн  
18:15**   
_и нечего слать мне тут сердечки =______=_

**джсн  
18:22**   
_а со мной стал бы?_   
**я  
18:38**   
_может быть_

джисон мрачно смотрит на чанбина в упор и предлагает посмотреть всем вместе что-нибудь, потому что выходные редкость и надо ценить возможность делать нихуя на законных основаниях. он и варианты подпихивает - аквамэн, токкеби, ванпис, все чужие (и дружное ффу вообще не аргумент против) etc  
\- давайте то, что в последний раз было, - сынмин уже листает меню в телевизоре. - и, между прочим, чужой отстой, рипли его сделала.  
\- зануда, - напоминает ему джисон. - тебя бы кто угодно сделал.  
\- я-то причём, - искренне удивляется сынмин. - у тебя недоёб, а все виноваты.

чанбину хочется им стукнуть и посмотреть уже какую-нибудь мелодраму из выдуманной, а не настоящей жизни.

\- ой ну там дальше тупые серии, - ноет джисон, когда включается опенинг гинтамы. - я сто раз смотрел, давайте перемотаем.  
\- ты сто, а я ни разу, - минхо опускает ему ладонь на макушку почти так же, как это недавно делал чанбин. не очень-то приятный факт, поэтому чанбин отворачивается. - я только ван пис смотрел.

да кто не смотрел ван пис, снова ноет джисон, скидывает ладонь со своей головы и тащит к себе сразу два пакета чипсов, громко хлопая ими, чтобы открыть. он не уточняет, что гинтаму смотрел всего-то раза три, причём один из этих трёх - вместе с чаном и чанбином, давно ещё, до того, как они все тут стали большой шведской семьёй. чанбин на память тоже не жалуется, но благоразумно молчит.

\- вот, - джисон, не глядя, подталкивает пакет чипсов к нему поближе. - и не говори, что я о тебе не забочусь.  
\- спасибо, - забирает чанбин себе всю упаковку, - благодетель.  
на теперь уже его чипсы сразу претендуют сынмин и минхо с чонином, то и дело вырывая пакет из рук, и приходится позлиться, чтобы справедливость восторжествовала хотя бы частично. джисон бубнит с набитым ртом так мерзко и монотонно, что не выдерживает даже уджин, обычно очень толерантный к любым проявлениям мудачества, отчего смотреть - когда ебанина происходит сразу по обе стороны экрана - и что-то там понимать при этом немного сложно. но чанбин честно пытается, прошло много времени с тех пор, когда они вот так сидели, рядом и достаточно уютно, несмотря ни на что.  
\- ...примешь ли ты, - трагические нотки в голосе больше пугают, нежели что-то ещё, - мои чувства?  
\- чего?! - чанбин даже чипсину роняет от неожиданности.  
\- ты не смотришь вообще, что ли, - буркает джисон, не поворачиваясь. - только что вон так сказали, драматический момент, всё такое.  
чанбин пытается за пару вздохов успокоиться, хотя основной вопрос, конечно, с чего бы ему вообще нервничать.  
\- в гинтаме нет драматических моментов, - возражает он. - не настолько.  
\- а арка мицубы?! - немедленно вскидывается джисон. как ждал, серьёзно. - да ты рыдал там как сучка!  
\- а ты рыдаешь от того, что у зайзо геморрой! - не выдерживает чанбин. - трагедия, ёпта!  
\- трагедия! - рявкает джисон. - не то что всякие китайские флешбэки!  
с минуту они пыхтят, глядя друг на друга так сердито и остро, что можно порезаться. из-за аниме, шёпотом уточняет сынмин для тех, кто не понял, пиздец, и это я одного зову хёном, а второго наверное вообще знать откажусь. чанбину кажется, что всё, что он там успел себе напридумывать - действительно всего лишь напридумывалось, потому что джисон ололо и свой в доску и эти факты (ну и ещё то, что он дурак) полностью исключают какие-то другие оттенки их отношений.  
\- но всё равно, сейчас драматического момента не было, - упрямо повторяет он. - это тупая серия про космогёрл, твои же слова.  
\- ну, там не было, ладно, - хмуро соглашается джисон, отворачиваясь обратно. - тупая серия. и не только серия.

вот и понимай как хочешь. чанбину хочется - вскрыться.

**чанбини-хён  
00:13**   
_это чо было_   
**я  
00:18**   
_а чо было ничего не было_   
**чанбини-хён  
00:19**   
_я дурак что ли, по-твоему_   
**я  
00:19**   
_дурак дебил идиот хён-гандон_

**я  
00:23**   
_ладно, я вру. ты охуенный_

**я  
00:23**  
 _охуенный хён не гандон_  
 **чанбини-хён  
00:35**  
 _пошёл ты_  
 **я  
00:36**  
 _я не шучу же_  
 **чанбини-хён  
00:37**  
 _про что ещё ты не шутишь?_  
 **я  
00:40**  
 _про всё не шучу_  
 **чанбини-хён  
00:52**  
 _....серьёзно?_  
 **я  
05:40**  
 _серьёзно_.

чанбин читает ответ уже днём, в машине, пока они едут на репетицию своего большого, настоящего концерта. листает ленту новостей, смски от нуны и мамы, вспоминает про ночной каток, открывая его скорее из чувства ответственности, нежели по каким-то другим соображениям, и натыкается на непрочитанное. джисон сидит тут же, позади, вместе с сынмином и хёнджином, и их ржач мешает сосредоточиться. чанбин упирается тяжёлым взглядом в одно-единственное слово и думает, спал ли джисон вообще и имеет ли он ввиду то, на что это всё похоже.

**я  
13:12**   
_что серьёзно_   
**джсн  
13:13**   
_всё серьёзно._

ценой неимоверных усилий чанбин не оборачивается. да и всё равно ржач там не утихает и джисон больше ничего не пишет.

ржач не утихает довольно-таки часто, когда его причиной вольно или невольно оказывается сам чанбин. и совершенно неважно, что, например, в отличие от некоторых, он при этом становится на целый год старше. ещё не до конца проснувшись, он слышит сдавленное хихиканье и шёпот, в интонациях которого безошибочно узнаёт минхо, и всё равно не успевает ничего сделать.  
\- с днём рождения! - орут хором чонин с феликсом, пока минхо дёргает моментально покрасневшие уши.  
\- да бл-  
\- ееее! - минхо не орёт, но больно упирается локтем между лопаток, не давая встать и спасти если не уши, то хотя бы остального себя. - по~пал~ся~  
\- хён!  
\- погоди, ещё только пятый раз.  
спасает прилетевшая со стороны чана подушка и сиплое “чего так рано-то” оттуда же, хотя чанбин процентов на восемьдесят уверен, что подушка предназначалась ему, а не этим чудовищам.

естественно, к горе грязной посуды, оставленной полуночниками в лице того же чана и наверняка джисона, никто и не притронулся. чанбин со вздохом отмывает сковородку под басовитое “хэппи бёздей ту ю” фоном и немножко ненавидит всю эту взрослую жизнь. могли бы хоть шариков надуть.  
\- ту юююююю, - снова орёт феликс из-за плеча, отчего чанбин едва не роняет чашку прямо на пол.  
\- ёнблятьбок, - огрызается он, - у меня как бы день рождения, а не день доебения.  
\- не ругайся, - возникает за другим плечом уджин. - и чашку вон не отмыл как следует, это сынминова, нудеть будет, сам знаешь.  
и ты туда же, снова вздыхает чанбин, и никого не заволнует, если нудеть начну я.

чуть позже, когда до выхода остается несколько минут (а до предела менеджерского терпения и того меньше), чан всё-таки поздравляет его нормально - обнимает так, что хрустят рёбра, вручает какой-то смешной конвертик и напоминает, что будет ещё официальная часть и торт, но позже. чанбина затапливает эмоциями и теплом, правда, в конвертике оказывается презерватив, к которому степлером пришпилена такая же маленькая открытка.  
\- мы два дня на эту шутку убили, - сообщает хёнджин, - только попробуй не оценить.  
\- оценил, - кивает чанбин, засовывая “подарок” в карман джинсов. - чего от вас ещё ждать.  
\- мы способные, - довольно соглашается хёнджин и изображает воздушный поцелуй. - особенно я.  
сесть в машину к менеджеру кажется чанбину лучшим решением всего сегодняшнего дня, по крайней мере, первой его половины.

вторая начинается с того, что джисон обиженно дуется.  
\- хули меня не разбудили посмотреть на его реакцию на подарок?! - бубнит он, зажимая феликса с чонином у зеркала. - и вообще, чего не разбудили?  
\- они старались, - хмыкает чанбин. - орали на весь дом.  
\- плохо старались, - делает вывод джисон. - кстати, я купил тебе кофе.  
на самом деле, он купил всем, но зато на стаканчике чанбина нарисовано двойное сердечко, сцепленное стрелой.  
\- что там, слабительное? - чанбин оставляет кофе рядом с сумкой. - или соль?  
судя по выражению лиц всей 00-лайн (у сынмина выражение с оттенком “я же вам говорил”), до первого они не додумались. в солёном кофе нет ничего страшного, но взрослую жизнь и тонсенов-дураков чанбин всё ещё немного ненавидит.

другую машину - по дороге на фансайт - приходится делить с хёнами. кофе, который протягивает уджин, не солёный, а вполне себе вкусный (и тоже с сердечком на стакане). минхо шепчется с чаном, после чего тот внезапно обхватывает чанбина так, что не пошевелиться, а сам минхо довольно дёргает не дострадавшие с утра уши. они дарят чанбину чехол для телефона - чёрный, с еле ощущаемым пальцами рисунком - и носки с покемонами (и вот, добавляет минхо, засовывая чанбину в карман очередной квадратик, этот без степлеров, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что куда).  
\- у тебя спрошу, - не теряется чанбин, снова чувствуя предательское затапливание эмоциями.  
у джисона, по ощущениям, в их машине стоял жучок или велась скрытая прямая трансляция.  
\- у меня спроси, - немедленно заявляет он, как только они все снова собираются вместе и до начала фансайта есть несколько минут. - и вот.  
его “вот” оказывается новыми наушниками, которые чанбин гуглил втихаря пару недель назад. джисон демонстративно смотрит в другую сторону, но его щёки выдают лыбу во всё лицо и чанбин, расчувствовавшись, тискает его так же сильно, как недавно чан с минхо тискали его самого.  
\- да отвали, - ёрзает джисон, моментально становясь серьёзным, и спрашивает у корди: - а можно я сяду от чанбина подальше?

конечно, можно, и всё проходит отлично, несмотря на упавший торт и бесконечное смущение собственной неловкостью.

**джсн  
19:20**   
_как ты дожил до двадцати таким неувязком_   
**я  
19:23**   
_ты же живёшь как-то~~~~_   
**джсн  
19:28**   
_слушай, давай ты не будешь пить? == хён?_   
**я  
19:33**   
_ой я всё-таки хён_

**я  
19:34**  
❤❤❤❤❤  
 **джсн  
19:40**  
 _уже вговно, ясно понятно_  
 **я  
19:59**  
 _буду я с родителями тут вговно, ага ==_  
 **джсн  
20:02**  
 _там ещё друзяшки твои небось всякие_  
 **я  
20:20**  
 _хули ты такой ревнивый, я же не качаю свои права_  
 **джсн  
20:21**  
 _это какие такие твои права //_//_  
 **я  
20:29**  
 _ты напиздел, что я особенный_  
 **джсн  
20:35**  
 _не то чтобы я напиздел. ващето ты правда особенный_

**джсн  
20:37**   
_эй хён_

**джсн  
20:37**   
_я забыл тебя деньрожденно поцеловать_   
**чанбини-хён  
20:39**   
_эй джисон, какое счастье что ты забыл_   
**джсн  
20:40**   
_значит, расстроился, кек_   
**чанбини-хён  
20:43**   
_не расстроился, отъебись_   
**джсн  
20:47**   
_я бы лучше наоборот_   
**я  
20:49**   
_наоборот ты делаешь каждый день_   
**джсн  
20:49**   
_давай двигай обратно поскорее, а то скучно_

**джсн  
20:50**   
_маме привет <3_

**джсн  
20:51**   
_(сердечко тебе)_   
**я  
21:01**   
_я так и понял_

несмотря на то, чего себе чанбин периодически надумывает и с усилиями раздумывает обратно, их отношения похожи мало на чьи ещё. двойственность ситуаций и подтексты несказанного вслух, но написанного без оглядки на время или потенциальных свидетелей, очень мешают адекватно воспринимать происходящее. это никак не перечёркивает всего, что они уже пережили вместе, но зато накладывает на будущее - которое тоже подразумевается “вместе”, как ни крути, - столько неопределённости, что голова начинает болеть вовсе не метафорически.  
\- всё ок? - джисон строит вполне милое лицо, отчего чанбину немедленно начинает сводить своё.  
\- всё ок, - отвечает он, - соберись.  
джисон знает, что ничего не ок, потому что чанбин ляпает слишком много ерунды при всех, в катоке отвечает односложно и спустя много времени, а ещё опять делает вид, что крутой хён, хотя вся его крутость - только для сцены, а в жизни чанбин это океаны нежности и ещё большие океаны неловкости. джисону нравится знать об этом лучше всех остальных и не нравится, что его монополия на это знание под угрозой.  
\- я им говорил, что надо первыми записывать нас, а не тебя с хёнджином, - на этот раз он строит хмурое лицо и очень хочется ткнуть пальцем между его бровей, чтобы перестал. - и теперь я тоже хочу нести бред в эфир.  
\- как будто ты этого не сделаешь и так, - чанбин всё-таки тыкает, пока никто не видит и, наконец, улыбается. немного вымученно, но всё-таки. - не переживай, сейчас нанесём столько, что заколебутся перезаписывать.

сценарист показывает им кулак, но когда это кого останавливало.

\- а чего вот вы с хёнджином постоянно обнимаетесь?! - вываливает джисон чуть ли в первые секунды.  
\- зато мы с тобой как судьбой повязаны, - не остаётся в долгу чанбин.  
\- но как же я, я же лучше! - не унимается джисон.  
\- мы слишком много знаем друг о друге, - поддерживает чанбин с самым серьёзным видом. - никто столько не знает, сколько мы!

перезаписывать приходится раз пять, причём на последнем им стучат в стену из соседней комнаты чан с уджином с пожеланием завязывать этот цирк, а съёмочная группа просто обещает вырезать всё и заменить то, что они говорят, бегущей строкой с цитатами действительно умных людей. джисон даже извиняется (чанбин отпихивает его в сторону и извиняется ещё сильнее - он же старше, должен быть хорошим примером, а не это вот всё), но в его глазах при этом нет ни капли сожаления по поводу устроенного бардака.

**я  
21:30**   
_срзл, хватит столько тискать хюнджина_   
**чанбини-хён  
21:40**   
_ну маам_   
**я  
21:45**   
_а вот если бы ты встречался с феликсом, то кто бы из вас кого нагнул?_   
**чанбини-хён  
21:47**   
_ты дебил и придурок_   
**я  
21:48**   
_это ващет не ответ на вполне простой вопрос_

**я  
21:49**   
_потому что ну с хюнджином понятно, а тут я чото прям задумался_   
**чанбини-хён  
21:50**   
_хули блин тебе понятно-то?!_   
**я  
21:54**   
_ладно ну не обижайся ну хён <3_   
**чанбини-хён  
21:58**   
_засунь свои сердечки себе в задницу_

**чанбини-хён  
21:58**   
_ПОЖАЛУЙСТА не продолжай эту мысль_   
**я  
22:05**   
_ну мааам ))))))))))))))))_

**я  
22:06**   
_мне, вроде как, не нравится представлять тебя со всякими там_

**я  
22:07**   
_особенно со всякими хюнжинами и феликсами_

**я  
22:08**   
_вообще с кем-то, не хочу делиться_   
**чанбини-хён  
22:09**   
_да господи ты перестанешь или нет_

**чанбини-хён  
22:10**   
_я весь твой, расслабься_   
**я  
22:10**   
_докажи_   
**чанбини-хён  
22:13**   
_как..?_   
**я  
22:13**   
_блин не придумал_   
**чанбини-хён  
22:14**   
_лошара_

\- а ты бы доказал? - джисон упирается подбородком ему в плечо и делает самое дурацкое лицо, какое умеет. лучше бы милое, против него у чанбина хотя бы иммунитет. вроде.  
\- бля ну зачем ты несёшь ерунду вместо меня, - искренне расстраивается чанбин. потом думает, что сказал, и расстраивается ещё больше.  
джисон выключает телефон, в котором ещё отсвечивает свежепрочитанное “лошара”, и уже внаглую лезет обниматься. потому что это чанбина переломит его лишний раз обнять, а джисона вот - не переломит, никогда.  
\- пахнет тем оттенком синего, который тебе обещают сделать на голове, - вклинивается спокойный голос хёнджина. - а может, и вам обоим.  
\- надеюсь, тебе сделают зелёный, - даже не поворачиваясь, говорит джисон. - или вообще розовый. ты чего не в зале?  
хёнджин устало садится на кровать чана и тут же растекается по ней киселём.  
\- помереть мне, что ли, в зале, - вздыхает он. - а вы чего здесь?

а мы чего здесь, эхом думает чанбин. да хрен его знает, чего.

\- я скоро уйду, - подбородок джисона больно давит на плечо и это одно из лучших ощущений в мире. - ты за старшего.  
\- да хуй там, - тут же отнекивается хёнджин. - и джисон уйдёт?  
джисон остаётся, потому что неудачно ебланил на репетиции и синяк на его колене, конечно, не трагедия, но хотя бы сутки принудительного покоя ему достаточно официально прописали и чан, и менеджер и врач, к которому джисон не ходил, но если бы пошёл, то вообще получил бы пачку уколов, йод и какое-нибудь мерзкое отвратительное лекарство.  
\- это как-то неправильно, - глаза у хёнджина закрываются сами, хотя он знает, что даже начнись апокалипсис - ни за что не уснёт на чужой кровати, только на своей. - вы всегда вместе, когда дело касается работы.  
\- мы просто всегда вместе, - еле слышно бубнит джисон.  
\- а как же все те миллионы часов в сутках, которые ты проводишь с минхо-хёном или чонином? - устало бубнит в ответ чанбин. - не пиздел бы, ну.

он бы тоже предпочёл остаться - не потому, что не хочет работать или ему не важно, как там что в итоге с альбомом - иногда окружающего мира становится слишком много, внутреннего мира становится слишком много, всего вокруг и внутри становится слишком много и никакого облегчения ждать неоткуда, потому что вот оно сидит рядом и играет на нервах и чувствах, вряд ли действительно понимая, что такая игра абсолютно несправедлива и, так-то, больно бьёт по некоторым точкам.

\- в сутках двадцать четыре часа, а не миллион, - напоминает джисон. - и я ж не знал, что настолько тебе нужен, уууу~  
хёнджин максимально многозначительно кхекает, но это потому, что ему завидно - трирача не подразумевает никаких там четвёртых, пятых и дцатых участников, будь они хоть сто раз по сто охуенными хван хёнджинами. семья семьёй, но её центр, каким бы разноплановым и в принципе отличным друг от друга он ни был, остаётся единым целым и никто этого не оспаривает.  
\- раз я за старшего, то иди готовь мне ужин, - зато мерзить можно почти безнаказанно. - хочу рамён и ттокпокки. и пиццу.  
\- станешь жирным хуенджином, - мерзит в ответ джисон. - ради такого могу и на кухне поторчать.

чанбину смешно с них, но всё равно немного грустно, когда джисон сначала отсаживается, чтобы дотянуться до хёнджина и пнуть его здоровой ногой, а потом и вовсе уходит - хлопать дверцей холодильника, вспоминать, как включается плита, доставать всех подряд и всячески делать вид, что его ничего в этой жизни не волнует так сильно, как возможность поспособствовать ожирению одного из самых красивых своих друзей.

**джсн  
23:02**   
_fghf.jpg_   
**я  
23:12**   
_и что ты мне присылаешь грязную посуду -_-_   
**джсн  
23:12**   
_fgd.jpg_   
**я  
23:20**   
_заебс, теперь кусок окна и фонарь_   
**джсн  
23:21**   
_это метафора, хули ты такой тупой_

**джсн  
23:45**   
_пришли свою фотку_   
**я  
23:58**   
_я сижу на сведении альбома с ч-хёном и кучей народа_   
**джсн  
00:02**   
_подстава подстав =__=_   
**я  
00:10**   
_тебе скучно что ли_   
**джсн  
00:10**   
_нет, я соскучился. чуешь разницу?_   
**я  
00:13**   
_ну пришли мне свою))_   
**джсн  
00:19**   
_ххх.jpg_

на частично смазанном снимке видно низ живота и уходящую под спортивные штаны тёмную дорожку, оттянутую широкую резинку, пальцы с тяжёлыми кольцами, сжимающиеся в кулак вокруг члена, и кусок одеяла, словно напоминающий, что это всё - очень домашнее фото. чанбин на какие-то ватные, словно ненастоящие, мгновения прикрывает глаза, выпадая из общего рабочего ритма студии.

**чанбини-хён  
00:22**   
_ты пиздец, хани.._

**чанбини-хён  
00:23**   
_кольца не мешают?_   
**я  
00:25**   
_я представляю, что это твои_

**я  
00:29**   
_12ff.mov_

три секунды этого видео отпечатываются у чанбина на подкорке хуже любой дури, которую до этого творил он сам, джисон или вообще кто угодно. чан спрашивает его мнение о порядке песен и качестве записи каждого из голосов, и чанбин даже что-то отвечает, но настолько общими фразами, что чан хмурится и просит дать им несколько минут перерыва.  
\- я просто устал, - не дожидается неудобных вопросов чанбин. - извини, больше не повторится.  
\- да все могут устать, - чан покупает в автомате на первом этаже две колы и протягивает ему холодную банку. - нормально.  
лестница обратно кажется бесконечной.  
\- с джисоном было бы спокойней? - всё-таки спрашивает чан, стараясь, чтобы прозвучало нейтрально. - мне тоже, но ему надо отдохнуть немного побольше, чем нам.  
чанбин рад, что идёт впереди него и поэтому чан и захочет - не увидит, как он краснеет. спокойней, ага.

**джсн  
04:15**   
_теперь-то пришлёшь? вы вернулись, я слышу_   
**я  
04:20**   
_почему ты не спишь ...._   
**джсн  
04:21**   
_думал про тебя. фотку!_   
**я  
04:31**   
_dfjh.jpg_

**я  
04:32**   
_думал тоже_   
**джсн  
04:32**   
_я бы посмотрел на тебя сейчас_

**джсн  
04:34**   
_и не только_

чанбин немедленно воображает, как джисон нависает сверху, немного растрёпанный и не немного наглый, и закусывает губу, чтобы не взвыть. видимо, теперь его очередь представлять чужие пальцы, за что джисон, несомненно, будет гореть в аду.

шансы, что в аду первым сгорит сам чанбин, намного выше. в какой-то момент он почти удаляет провокационное видео и пару таких же фотографий, опасаясь хранить их в памяти телефона отчасти по вполне практичным и разумным причинам, отчасти потому, что это просто слишком. сидит, раздумывая, жать delete или сразу пойти в клинику и предложить себя как подопытного для лоботомии - из собственной-то памяти ничего не удалишь, и не замечает подкрадывающейся мини-катастрофы.  
\- хён! - обычно этот рот до ушей чанбина веселит, но не сейчас.  
\- блять! - и он тут же прикусывает язык, жалея, что сорвался на ни в чём, так-то, не виноватого феликса, хотя именно из-за него палец дёрнулся и случайно всё стёр. случайно-не-случайно. господи, за что.  
\- а чего там у тебя? - любопытствует феликс. - порно? а я знаю, как восстановить.  
\- почти угадал, - хмыкает чанбин. - ну и как?  
феликс, конечно, настаивает, что должен всё сделать сам, но после пары захватов и угрожающего шёпота на ухо соглашается, что чанбин и самостоятельно со всем справится под его чутким, но ненавязчивым руководством.  
\- хорошее, наверное, - тянет он чуть расстроенным басом, - я от последнего, которое смотрел, вообще уснул.  
ага, кивает мысленно чанбин, а я кончил два раза. потом задумывается, правда ли джисон всякое такое шлёт только ему или есть ещё варианты, потом телефон сообщает, что файлы восстановлены, а потом феликс получает по шее, потому что косоглазие ещё никого не делало красивее и нечего тут пытаться разглядывать чужие важные вещи.  
\- это же похоже на... или нет... - в лёгком ступоре произносит феликс. - это точн-  
\- да скину я тебе всякого порно, ладно, - перебивает его чанбин, выключая экран. - и нет, тебе показалось.

феликс, пожав плечами, соглашается, и остаток вечера задалбывает напоминаниями в каток про обещанные ссылки.

**джсн  
22:12**   
_ну чо сколько раз отжался?_   
**я  
22:18**   
_нисколько =___________=_   
**джсн  
22:19**   
_but whut_   
**я  
22:20**   
_джаст бикоз_   
**джсн  
22:25**   
_срзл, чем вы там занимаетесь тогда_   
**я  
22:26**   
_хён качается. я - ищу феликсу ссылки на порно_   
**джсн  
22:26**   
_хуясе_

**джсн  
22:27**   
_А МНЕ_   
**я  
22:29**   
_что тебе_   
**джсн  
22:31**   
_порно мне пришли_

**джсн  
22:31**   
_как я тебе, такое же_

чанбин, психанув, закидывает телефон на самое дно спортивной сумки и тащит себе самые тяжёлые гантели, какие только есть в пределах досягаемости. чан не одобряет, но и сам тягает максимальный вес, поэтому.

физическая нагрузка помогает немного облегчить голову, но в целом абсолютно бесполезна, если дело касается джисона и всех его провокаций, осознанных или нет. чанбин вспоминает, какие фотки обычно ему шлёт, сравнивает с теми, какие прилетают от джисона, и думает, что либо они оба дураки и знатные тормоза, либо это всё очень затянувшаяся шутка, после которой будет сложновато вести себя как ни в чём не бывало. он знает джисона достаточно давно, чтобы понимать - тот не станет рисковать всеми связанными с ними людьми, потому что люди не виноваты ни в их обсешенах, ни в их тупых приколах (чем бы - обсешеном или приколом - всё не оказалось на самом деле), и себя знает достаточно давно, чтобы отдавать себе отчёт, что никогда не сделает ничего, способного навредить кому-то из них девятерых, троих, двоих, как ни считай.  
\- забьёшь мышцы, а завтра репетиция, - напоминает чан, аккуратно, но настойчиво оттягивая чанбина за шиворот от груши. - думаю, на сегодня нам хватит.  
\- почему у меня фансервис с феликсом? - не к месту спрашивает чанбин. плечи ноют, запястья больно проворачивать, но в целом терпимо, мог бы и ещё.  
\- народу нравится, - улыбается чан. - мы не в том положении, чтобы диктовать свои условия. пока.  
чанбин бьёт напоследок ещё пару раз, прежде чем стащить перчатки и вслед за чаном отправиться в душевую.

**чанбини-хён  
23:40**   
_mov1.mov_   
**я  
23:43**   
_AJBHVCHvsaywfgabvjbsgwgAa_

**я  
23:43**   
_НЕЧЕСТНО! ВОДА!_

**я  
23:48**   
_ты даже не пиздец, ты хуже_   
**чанбини-хён  
23:53**   
_удали, раз хуже_   
**я  
00:01**   
_ещё чего._

**я  
00:10**  
 _феликсу же не такое порно было отправлено?_  
 **чанбини-хён  
00:16**  
.....  
 **я  
00:25**  
 _я уже проверил, у него обычное. не знал, что тебе нравятся блондинки)_  
 **чанбини-хён  
00:28**  
 _не хочу знать чего ещё ты не знал_  
 **я  
00:31**  
 _вот перекрасят меня обратно и я тебе разонравлюсь, да?_  
 **я  
00:33**  
 _ладно не дуйся, я знаю, что я один такой на свете~_

**я  
00:39**   
_ну хён_

**я  
00:40**   
_ну вы вернулись, я слышу. ну хён. НУ ХЁН. тянбиниииии_

**я  
00:58**   
_я всё ещё пересматриваю. чтоб ты знал._   
**чанбини-хён  
01:12**   
_спать иди_

**чанбини-хён  
01:16**   
_и да, ты такой на свете - один._

чан считает, что они оба - особенные. он наверняка имеет в виду миллион подтекстов (и даже не наверняка, а точно), но когда называет их своими “особенными” гостями на этом выпуске “комнаты чани” и чуть розовеет на скулах от удовольствия, чанбин ловит его волну и тоже кошмарно смущается. джисону приходится слегка пнуть его под зад, а чану - повторить дважды, прежде чем они всё-таки влезают в кадр, шумят и усаживаются по обе стороны от чана. отдельное развлечение - слушать собственные песни, записанные сто лет назад, и периодически чанбину хочется сгореть от стыда так, как никогда в жизни. немного спасает только то, что джисону определённо хочется сгореть вместе с ним, а сам чан сквозь смех обещает никогда больше не возвращаться к уже отслушанным трекам.  
\- мы серьёзно будем включать все пятьдесят с лишним штук? - шёпотом спрашивает его джисон. - или сколько их там...  
\- ну, не всё за раз, конечно, - так же шёпотом отвечает чан, - но я пообещал, поэтому.  
момент кажется чанбину подходящим, чтобы свалить, но джисон немедленно стреляет в него взглядом, а чан хватает за рукав.  
\- да толстовку только сниму, - на ходу выкручивается чанбин.- куда ж вы тут без меня.

в катоке мигает непрочитанное “сбежишь - ссыкло” и точно в момент, когда оно становится прочитанным, прилетает “а ну вернись”. как будто вообще есть куда сбегать, а ещё интересно, когда джисон успел это отправить, до эфира или уже во время. потому что если во время, то никуда чанбин и не сбегает (первый порыв не в счёт), а если до, то сбежать было бы самым выходом из всех выходов (которым чанбин не собирается пользоваться). “сам ссыкло”, пишет он джисону, пока находится вне зоны видимости, и до самого конца влайва старается особо не пересекаться взглядами.

правда, потом избежать всех этих переглядок сложно и джисон ничуть не облегчает ситуацию, то и дело шатаясь мимо, задевая кофейным стаканом и непонятно зыркая из-под растрёпанной чёлки.  
\- как кофе? - спрашивает чанбин, чтобы хоть что-то спросить.  
\- такое, - пожимает джисон плечами. - хочешь попробовать?  
он протягивает к нему стакан с трубочкой - через которую пил сам (и это тупо, но чанбин не может не думать об этом) - но отводит руку в сторону, когда чанбин всё-таки делает движение вперёд.  
\- джисони, - настроения на дурости нет совершенно. - или давай или до завтра.  
иногда это “джисони” получается у него так, что остальные стараются сделать вид, что не слышали. джисон вида не делает, смотрит непонятно и снова протягивает стакан и снова, в самый последний момент, отводит руку в сторону. правда, взамен целует и губы у него как мята с кофеином и каким-то слишком уж сладким сиропом.  
\- ну и? - тихо спрашивает джисон.  
\- вкусно, - чанбин честно имеет в виду кофе. по крайней мере, в первое мгновение. - вполне..  
\- хён, - обычно по голосу джисона можно понять если не всё, то как минимум направление посыла и соответствующее настроение. - чанбин, я серьёзно.  
\- я тоже, - чанбин надеется, что по нему так легко ничего не понять. - ты что думаешь, я каждый день с парнями, что ли, целуюсь?  
на секунду джисон подвисает.  
\- я не думаю, - совсем шёпотом говорит он, - но, наверное, не каждый...

если внутри чанбина что-то сломается (или уже сломалось), то виноват в этом будет исключительно джисон.

\- ты никогда не думаешь, - тоже шёпотом говорит чанбин. - идиота кусок.  
\- сам кусок, - беззлобно огрызается джисон. - кусочек, лол.

на этот раз чувствуется только карамельная сладость, оседающая на язык и дальше по горлу, под кожу, до самого нутра. джисон приобнимает его той же рукой, в которой так и держит стакан с остатками кофе, и чанбин, не выдержав, закрывает глаза.

**джсн  
02:11**   
_заставлю феликса перезаписываться раз сто_   
**я  
02:15**   
_двести_   
**джсн  
02:16**   
_поселится в студии_   
**я  
02:18**   
_а остальных ты куда денешь хд_   
**джсн  
02:19**   
_остальные не выперлись на кухню попить когда не надо_   
**я  
02:22**   
_он не понял ничего всё равно_

**я  
02:23**   
_наверное..._   
**джсн  
02:27**   
_у феликса на тебя радар. прям бесит._   
**я  
02:28**   
_а у тебя на меня что_   
**джсн  
02:35**   
_сам не понимаешь что ли_   
**я  
02:36**   
_может, хочу, чтобы ты сказал_   
**джсн  
02:37**   
_может, и скажу_

по закону всех подлостей, говорит чанбин и совсем не то, что хотел бы.

\- ты, блять, не белка, а свинья! - рявкает он, пиная кучу одежды на полу, в глубине которой явственно шуршат пакеты и обёртки.  
\- да и пошёл ты тоже! - огрызается в ответ джисон. - ну и убирай всё, тебе не привыкать!  
чанбин, не говоря больше ни слова, уходит в соседний номер - убирать так хоть по порядку.

расселение в отеле по принципу “кто с кем хочет” срабатывает достаточно редко и обычно устраивает только феликса, потому что он хочет либо с чанбином либо с чонином и почти всегда с кем-то из них и оказывается, как и на этот раз. джисону достаётся номер на одного - менеджер не в счёт, всё равно они все приличную часть времени зависают своим стафф!составом, рассчитывая на здравомыслие старших в группе и планируя дальнейшие действия. новая страна, новые правила, и к этому тоже надо привыкать.  
\- ты с собой весь севенилевен привёз? - ухмыляется уджин, заглядывая между делом.  
у них-то с чаном в номере относительная чистота, хотя это тоже ненадолго.  
\- да, и два соседних, - кивает джисон, разваливаясь на кровати и даже не думая снимать обувь. и так сойдёт. - а что?  
\- у дуриков есть мысль всё засрать и сделать так, чтобы чанбини опять убирался, - уджин хитро щурится, словно напоминая, кто тут самый старший и, в общем-то, самый умный. - надеюсь, ты выберешь правильную сторону.  
джисон выбирает, судя по всему, не правильную, потому что в итоге чанбин хлопает дверью и он сам тоже - а хули нет-то - хлопает той же дверью и надеется, что в этом отеле есть где выпустить пар.

\- однажды вы доиграетесь, - смеётся чан, не забывая давать по рукам тем, кто тянется к его тарелке с едой. - думаете, чанбинино терпение бесконечно?  
\- а разве нет? - хлопает ресницами чонин. если не знать его, то можно поверить и в искренность, и в невинность. - это же чанбин-хён...  
чан с сомнением качает головой и это действует немного отрезвляюще - шутить как-то уже не особо хочется, да и вся дурость прикола с уборкой становится такой явной, что даже немного стыдно. в самом деле, можно же что-то и поновей придумать. джисон копается в своём стейке так, словно это не мясо, а недоваренная капуста, зато феликс внезапно заявляет, что уйдёт доедать свой ужин в номер, потому что чанбин там совсем один и это непорядок.  
\- поженитесь уже, - привычно бросает ему вслед минхо и с тоской смотрит на стакан с колой. - что, даже чуть-чуть пива нельзя?  
не-а, мотает головой чан, даже вот нисколечьки. только после завтрашнего концерта.

**я  
23:40**   
_я не хотел ругаться_

**я  
23:49**   
_просто хули ты блин хён такой.... такой._

вряд ли джисон смог бы объяснить, какой именно хён в его восприятии, что в нём _такого_. он смотрит, как чанбин, присев на корточки, разбирает его беспорядочно сваленную на пол одежду. в свободный пакет отправляются фантики от конфет и снеков, рубашки он сворачивает почти как продавщицы в магазинах - у джисона никогда так не получается - носки и платки отпихивает в сторону, чтобы половину потом выкинуть, а половину убрать в сумку и разобрать уже дома. феликс, судя по всему, или сегодня не в фаворе, или просто устал и его “пойду к чанбину” лишь повод, чтобы отдохнуть в тишине. чанбин наверняка успел уже навести порядок у остальных - всем смешно, но он очень ответственно подходит к этой своей уборочной карме, хотя не секрет, как это его бесит - и номер джисона последний.

его действия выглядят настолько обыденными и привычными, что у джисона всё внутри замирает. злится на него чанбин или нет (конечно, да), по-дурацки они себя ведут или нет (конечно, да-2) - это, по сути, ничего не меняет. они столько времени знакомы, столько времени рядом, столько дней и ночей, рабочих моментов, семейных праздников, съёмок вместе с группой. невозможно не шутить над чанбином и не восхищаться им, невозможно даже просто определиться со своим к нему отношением, потому что джисону не с чем сравнить - и чанбина тоже сравнить не с кем.

чанбин бубнит про мятые оверсайзные свитера, которые слишком хороши, чтобы их носили всякие бестолковые джисоны, и встаёт, встряхивая один такой перед тем, как нормально сложить. телефон у него на беззвучном, поэтому он не сразу видит непрочитанные - лезет за мобильником в карман скорее машинально, нежели с какой-то целью.

**джсн  
00:15**   
_и я люблю оверсайзные свитера, я в них охуенен, и без них тоже_

\- придурок ты в любом прикиде, - бубнит чанбин, не оборачиваясь. - охуенный.  
\- ты ел? - джисон игнорирует все слова, кроме “охуенный”, обходит его и садится на кровати. - серьёзно, хён, почему ты такой?  
\- какой? - спрашивает чанбин, всё-таки заканчивая со свитером. - доебись до минхо, у вас с ним одна волна.  
\- это не значит, что я хочу до него доебаться. - чанбину больше нечего тут убирать, поэтому джисон просто хватает его за руку и тащит к себе. не на колени, но хоть рядом, тоже сойдёт. - я, может, к тебе хочу. так ты ел?  
чанбин едва заметно вздыхает, немного расслабляясь, и отрицательно качает головой.  
\- витаминки, - хмыкает он. - и сомневаюсь, что сейчас смогу заказать себе хоть что-нибудь, и ресторан уже, наверное, закрыли.  
джисон снисходительно хлопает его по плечу и беспалевно выёбывается, когда набирает короткий номер и просит принести им порцию стейка, картошку и обязательно побольше зелени. чанбину смешно с него и опять грустно за всем этим смехом, потому что наверняка это максимум, что может между ними произойти без каких бы то ни было последствий. и вообще-то он ел, потому что и чан и уджин никогда бы не оставили его голодным или забытым.  
\- хён? - джисон заглядывает ему в глаза и видит насквозь, не иначе. - чанбин.

вежливый стук в дверь не даёт поцелую перейти во что-то большее. пока чанбин догоняется калориями, джисон догоняется очередным файтингом драконов с орками, чанбин подначивает его и ржёт, когда гейм овер и вовсе не в пользу основного игрока. следующие полчаса они играют уже друг против друга и джисон, забывшись, орёт примерно “отсоси-ка аххахах”, на что чанбин, не отставая, орёт примерно “завали ебало пока по нему не дали”. на этот раз гейм овер правильный и джисон довольно лыбится, откидывая телефон в сторону.  
\- у тебя точно карма проёбываться, - гиенит он и лезет руками под чужую рубашку. - только со мной и повезло.  
\- хуясе повезло, - не соглашается чанбин. у джисона тёплые пальцы, а ещё щекотно. - надо спать идти, у нас завтра выступление.  
\- я знаю, - голос джисона становится глуше, может, потому, что он говорит, уткнувшись в чанбинову шею, может, охрип от игровых эмоций. - ещё пять минут, ну пожалуйста.

получается десять и чанбин с большим трудом заставляет себя включить разумность, оторваться от увлекательного исследования чужого тела и пойти-таки в свой номер.

**я  
00:58**   
_эй хён_   
**чанбини-хён  
01:02**   
_эй джисон_   
**я  
01:02**   
_ты всё ещё злишься?_   
**чанбини-хён  
01:03**   
_дурак что ли_   
**я  
01:05**   
_а думаешь обо мне?_   
**чанбини-хён  
01:06**   
_нет, я сплю_   
**я  
01:06**   
_врать нехорошо)_

**я  
01:07**   
_а я думаю о тебе. как ты кончаешь в мою ладонь_   
**чанбини-хён  
01:07**   
_джисони, прекрати_

**чанбини-хён  
01:08**   
_у меня тут феликс на соседней кровати сопит_

**чанбини-хён  
01:08**   
_не заводи //_//_   
**я  
01:11**   
_ты такой красивый, когда заводишься_   
**чанбини-хён  
01:13**   
_я такой красивый только с тобой_   
**я  
01:13**   
_я знаю. кончи для меня? представь мои пальцы и_   
**чанбини-хён  
01:15**   
_а ты что представишь? .._   
**я  
01:16**   
_тебя, чего ещё-то_

**я  
01:16**   
_вообще-то прямо сейчас представляю_

**я  
01:23**   
_надеюсь, ты тоже_

**я  
01:25**   
_спкннч_   
**чанбини-хён  
01:40**   
_тоже, но лучше бы это был ты._

\- лучше бы я, - говорит джисон.  
чанбин чувствует, как его заливает краской, и благодарит бога за то, что прямо с утра влез в самую чёрную из всех своих худи.  
\- у меня просто лучше получится, - продолжает джисон проталкивать свое предложение. потом замечает реакцию чанбина и расплывается в хитрой улыбке, жаль, время немного неподходящее. - у меня много чего лучше получается...  
\- нет, оставим все расстановки как репетировали, - после недолгих раздумий говорит чан. - давайте ещё раз, вторая половина номера и переход к следующему, я посмотрю, как оно из зала.

из зала оно охуенно и круто, всё полностью - от заставок на экране до каждого шага на сцене. по-честному если, то почти каждого: у кого-то скользят кроссовки, где-то выбился шнур от аппаратуры, некоторые по-прежнему забывают движения и спасаются лишь волшебной силой той импровизации, когда замена выглядит едва ли не лучше оригинальной части. у чанбина шумит в ушах сразу от всего и чувство сопричастности к миру - к этой стране, воздуху, людям, к своей группе, к своим самым близким, хоть они и хёны-гандоны и тонсены-дураки - переполняет его до краёв.  
\- чанбини-хёён, - сынмин наваливается со спины своим немаленьким весом и лапает изо всех сил, - было так классно!  
\- и ты молодец, - соглашается чанбин, ничуть не уворачиваясь от этих тисканий. - и вы все, я так... я очень...  
на ум приходит джисоново “я успеваю написать шесть версий текста, пока ты соображаешь свои шесть строчек”, но в такие моменты он и правда теряет куда-то все слова.  
\- все очень отлично поработали, - впрочем, даже у чана язык заплетается и то и дело скачет с корейского на английский. - господи, мы правда делаем это!  
джисон ловит слегка плывущий взгляд чанбина и довольно щурится.

после обязательного “поесть много мяса” и чуть менее обязательного (потому что не всем можно) “выпить много - ну хорошо, хорошо, не много! - пива” осознание накатывает снова, более ясное и чёткое. они ведь правда, на самом всамделишном деле делают это - концерты, песни, свою собственную историю, и похожую и нет на многие другие.

**джсн  
21:12**   
_mm1.gif_   
**я  
21:14**   
_мы сидим за общим столом!_

**я  
21:14**   
_ЗА ЧТО_   
**джсн  
21:15**   
_хочу так же сделать~_   
**я  
21:16**   
_...... ты хочешь сделать - что?!_   
**джсн  
21:18**   
_блять ну чо ты такой тормоз, может, у тебя вместо пива там вода?_   
**я  
21:18**   
_а чо надо уже здесь начать раздеваться?_   
**джсн  
21:19**   
_я сам тебя раздену._

чан, сидящий с самого краю уставленного тарелками и банками с напитками стола, многозначительно смотрит на чанбина.  
\- пиво не в то горло попало, - оправдывается тот.  
\- осторожнее надо, хён, - в голосе хёнджина слышится неподдельная забота. - столько всего впереди, твоё горло нам ещё пригодится.  
немедленные комментарии на тему, как именно и для чего может пригодиться а) горло, б)чанбин, в)горло чанбина оказываются даже не сильно пошлыми, но от собственных вариантов деться некуда точно так же, как от внимательного взгляда джисона. этот взгляд никто не замечает, даже чан (занятый выяснением, какой кусок мяса вкуснее - тот, что в его тарелке, или тот, что в соседней), зато чанбин этот взгляд чувствует кожей и это далеко не самое худшее, что он когда-либо чувствовал.

**я  
21:33**   
_ты представил, да?)_   
**чанбини-хён  
21:33**   
_как ты меня раздеваешь или для чего пригодится горло?)_   
**я  
21:35**   
_блять теперь я представил. всё сразу._   
**чанбини-хён  
21:35**   
_вэлкам ту зе клаб_

**чанбини-хён  
21:35**   
_в смысле не клаб_

**чанбини-хён  
21:36**   
_ну ты понял_   
**я  
21:36**   
_нет не понял)_

**я  
21:39**   
_знаешь чо_

**я  
21:40**   
_mm2.gif  
вот так хочу, угадай где ты_   
**чанбини-хён  
21:45**   
_в данный момент сижу напротив и ненавижу тебя_   
**я  
21:45**   
_я тебя тоже_

**я  
22:54**   
_и я всё ещё один в номере, потому что менеджер тусит с оргами, корди и по-моему ч-хён с у-хёном тоже собираются туда же_

\- как ты вообще осилил последнее сообщение, - кое-как выговаривает чанбин, - столько слов за раз...  
\- до твоей тупки мне как до луны, - выдыхает джисон ему в рот. - ты бы ещё через час пришёл.  
\- скажи спасибо, что есть кому отвлечь феликса, - у чанбина краснеют скулы и не очень понятно, от жары в номере или чего другого, - а то у меня уже кончались приличные ответы на его вопросы, куда я и зачем.  
джисон смеётся, стукается затылком о дверь и ругается сквозь смех, даже не думая отцепляться. чанбину всё ещё непривычно чувствовать его руки вот так, не тычками и дружескими похлопываниями по плечам, а под своей футболкой, почти нежными касаниями к коже.  
\- хоть какая-то польза, да, - кивает джисон. - когда-нибудь они узнают.  
\- когда-нибудь, - эхом повторяет чанбин. - погоди, что?!

а что, пожимает джисон плечами и, кстати, насчёт гифок никто не шутил. он сползает по дверному полотну вниз, цепляя чанбиновы спортивные штаны за резинку, и сразу становится ясно, кто там на месте кого предполагался.  
\- джисо..  
от его фотографий и обрывков селфвидео встаёт за секунды, от него вживую на коленях должно бы встать ещё быстрее, но слишком разные эмоции мешаются в слишком тяжёлый коктейль.  
\- перест... господи, джисон, ну, - чанбина заливает краской, по ощущениям, даже изнутри.  
\- не нравится, что ли, - полувопросительно хмыкает джисон, отстраняясь. - не похоже.  
\- нравится, просто это... - чанбин пытается подобрать подходящее слово, но сложно вообще подбирать слова, когда твой член берёт в рот твой лучший друг (до недавнего времени друг, а теперь-то уж и непонятно, кто), а потом ещё вот так смотрит. - немного стыдно?  
\- это же делаю я, а не ты, - джисон отводит взгляд и облизывает губу - язык мелькает в полумраке, влажный и быстрый, и чанбин почти жалеет, что увидел это, потому что вот теперь - заводится, вопреки всем здравым смыслам, голосам разума и эмоциональным горкам. - могу, хочу и делаю.  
\- хочешь сказать, я, что ли, не могу и не хочу? - особое умение джисона - одновременно бесить и сводить с ума - совершенно точно заразно, и это кошмарная смесь, желание спорить на фоне желания совсем другого рода. - и не сделаю?  
\- да всё ты можешь, - не возражает джисон. - про “сделаю” я запомнил.  
\- иди сюда.  
чанбин тащит его вверх, на себя, и целует так глубоко, что перехватывает дыхание. не только ему - джисон прижимается теснее, понимая его, мычит в поцелуй низко, как он никогда не делает на записях или дурачась в общей компании, сжимает чанбина в руках и, вполне возможно, останутся синяки, хотя не такой уж джисон и сильный в обычное время.  
\- хён...  
\- я снова хён, вау.  
\- чанбин.  
\- что?  
\- тебя хочу, - говорит джисон прямо на ухо. - очень.

до кровати не так уж и далеко - несколько метров узкого коридора и один стенной угол, страдает об который чанбинова спина. джисон снова лезет ему под футболку и от того, как касаются его пальцы, царапают ногти и гладят ладони, чанбину становится совсем неспокойно, во всех смыслах.

\- если боишься, можем просто, вместе, - джисон зеркалит все его сомнения и смотрит в глаза так, что внутри всё завязывает узлом от чувств. - я хочу вместе.  
\- я не боюсь, - и отчасти это даже правда. - не тебя-то уж точно.  
\- стесняешься? - тут же ухмыляется джисон. - думаешь, моя рука хуже твоей? думаешь, не встанет?  
\- да заткнись уже, - когда вообще джисон успел стать таким умным... - у кого вообще на тебя встанет.  
хотя тут они оба понимают, что чанбин врёт и даже не пытается это скрыть - сложновато без штанов, да и с ними получалось не очень. джисон на несколько мгновений прижимается губами к его нижней - чуть втягивает в рот, скользя языком и совсем несильно прикусывая - а потом стаскивает свои шорты, и теперь это совсем не то же самое, что безудержно фантазировать, глядя на фотографии, и даже не то же самое, что пять минут назад у двери. чанбин не уверен, что у них правда что-то получится - с отсутствием подобного опыта, в номере отеля, с одногруппниками, которым в любой момент может ёбнуть пойти снимать влайв из серии “чем заняты мои соседи в полночь” - зато джисон если в чём и сомневается, так только в своём умении доставлять приятное. он пытается обхватить ладонью оба члена, но получается с переменным успехом и в другое время чанбин бы непременно что-нибудь съязвил - не успевает, потому что джисон переключается на него одного.  
\- помнишь первую гифку? - голос у него сразу же сбивается, как и чанбиново дыхание.  
\- конечно...помню.  
ладонь становится более уверенной. джисон всё делает немного иначе и эта разница заводит так же, как и сам факт того, что они вообще такое делают.  
\- но если бы как там, то я не увижу твоего лица, - на секунду джисон смотрит точно в глаза, такие же шальные, как наверняка и у него самого, прижимается теснее и трётся о чужое бедро. - но как там тоже хочу.  
чанбин не удерживает сдавленного хмыканья, представляя, как это могло бы быть - или как будет, однажды.  
\- ты просто хочешь меня, - большой палец джисона задевает головку его члена и делает это очень хорошо. чанбин неосознанно закусывает губу и это тоже не остаётся незамеченным.  
\- а ты меня, - кивает джисон. он отлично видит реакцию и теперь повторяет всё специально и чуть медленнее. - запал сто лет назад, признайся уже.

зажмурившись до цветных кругов под глазами, чанбин подаётся бёдрами вслед за рукой джисона, совершенно не желая этому как-то сопротивляться.

\- признаюсь, - и сопротивляться джисону вообще, - ладно, да. признаюсь.  
\- и я не хочу трахаться с тобой в отеле, - шёпотом говорит джисон. - я хочу, чтобы никто не мешал.  
если им никто не будет мешать, то это всё настолько выйдет из-под контроля, и так очень сомнительного, что как потом разруливать - одному богу известно.  
\- мы могли бы... мы бы.. мм, - чанбину сложно сосредоточиться и ещё сложнее формулировать мысли. - могли ко мне... как нибудь ..  
\- ага..  
в животе копится тяжесть, сладкая и почти болезненная - хочется всё прекратить, чтобы сразу же начать сначала. джисон как-то меняет нажим пальцев, своё положение, что-то во вселенной, упирается лбом в его лоб, шумно дыша, и чанбин больше не выдерживает - обхватывает его обеими ладонями за шею, путается пальцами в волосах и судорожно целует, стукаясь зубами, на несколько секунд раньше пачкая свою же неснятую вовремя футболку.

первое, что джисон говорит, отдышавшись, - что у него дико устала рука, просто пиздец.  
\- за двоих старался потому что? - не удерживается от колкости чанбин.  
\- перевозбудился, - внезапно смущается джисон. - давно... хотел.  
\- о, - теперь смущается и чанбин и вообще это всё кошмарно неловко. и здорово. - и как давно?  
джисон с минуту разглядывает его заляпанную спермой футболку и пару уже подсохших потёков на коже.  
\- ну вряд ли давнее, чем ты, - ехидничает он, потом облизывает палец и пытается оттереть свои следы с чанбинова живота. - и это, у меня нету чистой футболки.  
и заслуженно получает по рёбрам.

**я  
03:15**   
_хани_

**я  
03:15**  
 _а где ты вообще научился так отсасывать?_  
 **джсн  
03:16**  
 _я способный_  
 **я  
03:20**  
 _м. ясн._  
 **джсн  
03:22**  
 _я просто смотрел много порно_  
 **я  
03:22**  
 _ясн_.  
 **джсн  
03:23**  
 _очень много. билив ми =_=_  
 **я  
03:25**  
 _ага._  
 **джсн  
03:26**  
 _ну ты чо. эй хён. ДА НИКОМУ Я БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ОТСАСЫВАЛ!_

**джсн  
03:27**  
 _я только с тобой так. ну эй_  
 **я  
03:30**  
:-------------------)))  
 **джсн  
03:31**  
 _гандон блять. вали нахер_  
 **я  
03:31**  
 _нииееееет ~~~~_  
 **джсн  
03:33**  
 _ваще тебя не знаю_  
 **я  
03:34**  
 _я тож тебя люблю))_  
 **джсн  
03:41**  
 _.....  
серьёзно? _  
**я  
03:42**  
 _что серьёзно)))_  
 **джсн  
03:42**  
 _ой да завались_

чанбин спит всю дорогу до аэропорта, и весь перелёт обратно в корею тоже. он слышит, как на фоне периодически возникает голос джисона - тоже толком не спавшего остаток ночи, но всё равно умудряющегося быть сразу везде. в самолёте джисон сидит между чонином и минхо и это, по всеобщему мнению, заслуженная карма всех троих - пусть достают друг друга.  
\- хён, что слушаешь? - собственная карма чанбина в лице феликса немедленно суёт нос в его телефон.  
\- чего-то, - отмахивается чанбин, зевая. - на, если хочешь.  
феликсу хватает полминуты, чтобы скептически хмыкнуть - романтические балладки не совсем то, чего ожидаешь от этого конкретного плеера - но чанбину всё равно, потому что наконец-то можно закрыть глаза и провалиться в долгожданный сон. поначалу мысли ещё крутятся вокруг ночи, подсовывая и образы и звуковое сопровождение, от которого не спасают даже проверенные сонбеннимы и их чудесный альбом в наушниках, но как только самолёт выруливает на взлётную полосу, усталость берёт своё и никакие эмоции через неё пробиться уже не могут. из этого тёмного и вязкого чанбин по прилёту выныривает совершенно не отдохнувшим, потягивается, специально пихая феликса локтем, и меняет плейлист с баллад на последнюю подборку шмзм.

до очереди на паспортный контроль и во время и после джисон оказывается поблизости, то закидывая руку на плечо, то просто отираясь рядом. пока нет фотоаппаратов и камер, хмыкает про себя чанбин, пока можно быть не ханом из стрейкидс, а джисоном, которого я знаю хулиард лет. он недовольно ведёт плечом - рука у джисона тяжёлая - и тут же закидывает на его плечо свою.  
\- тоже хорошо, - негромко соглашается джисон, вовсю зевая.  
ещё бы. чан подталкивает их в спину, чтобы не тормозили очередь, а чанбин, немного пряча пальцы в рукаве куртки, меняет положение руки и слегка массирует джисонову шею.  
\- ну нихуя себе, - тут же возмущается хёнджин, - это за какие такие заслуги джисону привалило?  
\- у нас есть мастер по массажу, - джисон даже голос не повышает, но определённые предупреждающие нотки в нем проскальзывают. - обратись к нему или завидуй молча.  
феликс через трёх человек очереди басит, что мастер тоже, между прочим, завидует, и что в его чёрном списке массажиста теперь ровно два имени. это не мешает ему, как только они выходят в зал ожидания и начинаются вспышки камер и привычный гул людской массы, ухватить чанбина под руку - точно так же, как джисон отходит ближе к уджину и чану, смеётся их шуткам и прячет лицо под чёрной защитной маской.

чанбин смотрит на тёмный затылок под цветастой кепкой, маячащий в десятке метров впереди, и ему кажется, что вся ванильная лирика мира готова сконцентрироваться в одном маленьком со чанбине и вокруг одного только имени.

**чанбини-хён  
17:41**   
_кстати, тебя перекрасили ещё неделю назад_   
**я  
17:50**   
_и чо_   
**чанбини-хён  
17:52**   
_всё ещё нравишься_   
**я  
17:52**   
_сочанбин_

**я  
17:55**   
_почему ты сидишь не здесь_   
**чанбини-хён  
17:56**   
_потому что я сижу в другой машине?))_

никакая машина не спасает от тонсенов-дураков, на которых родной корейский воздух действует похлеще всех энергетиков, вместе взятых. в общежитии чанбин решительно падает лицом в кровать и вырубается раньше, чем доносит до всех мысль про “заебали”, и эти полтора часа оказываются намного благотворнее той тёмной ямы без снов под гул самолёта.  
\- где все? - голос слегка хрипит, но в кои-то веки чонин, не дожидаясь просьбы, протягивает бутылку воды и даже не ледяной.  
\- хёны в студии, сынмин у врача, - он наблюдает, как пьёт чанбин, и грызёт свой и так наполовину обгрызенный карандаш. - кто-то ещё спит, но не уверен, у меня домашки дохрена.  
чанбин мельком косит в раскрытую тетрадь - английский - и, не удержавшись, треплет чонина по макушке.  
\- через час уже репетировать, - волосы у чонина мягкие и ещё влажные и мысль про душ кажется кошмарно запоздалой, но тем не менее актуальной. - не загружайся сильно.  
лав ю хён, доносится уже в спину, не усни в ванной, пожалуйста.

слишком ко многому надо готовиться, не уснёшь даже если и время есть. в голову лезет миллион всего, по всем законам подлости абсолютно не подходящего для треков в альбом, и не выбивается из неё ни регулярными тренировками, ни изнуряющими репетициями, ни тем более строгим взглядом чана или отвратительно понимающим - джисона. иногда отвратительно понимающе смотрит наоборот чан, а джисон - строго и как-то даже неодобрительно, и чанбину становится стыдно за то, что не получается сосредоточиться на важном (хотя как определить степень важности некоторых людей и событий). он раздумывает, не очень ли тупо написать “соскучился” в ответ на “ну ты чо”, но джисон и тут его опережает со своим “<3 ааааа пиши свои части бЫсТреЕ пожалста”.

**я  
23:18**   
_и что мне будет когда я всё напишу?_   
**джсн  
23:20**   
_повтори я не расслышал?_   
**я  
23:20**   
_чо, прям вслух спросить?_   
**джсн  
23:21**   
_твоё вслух слишком громкое_

**джсн  
23:21**   
_мне нравится_

в отместку чанбин отправляет ему фотографию из студии, где в очередной раз фактически ночует с чаном и минхо и, учитывая, что джисон точно так же фактически ночует в соседней с хёнджином и уджином, идея, конечно, так себе.  
\- чего ты там ему шлёшь? - мерзко нудит чан. самое время пожалеть, что нет чонина и не на кого переключить лидерское внимание. - а мне? а я?  
\- план здания, - отмахивается чанбин. - хотим сбежать от вас на тёмную сторону.  
\- я запутался, кто на тебе женится, феликс или джисон, - чуть менее мерзко нудит минхо. - сходи лучше за кофе.  
\- почему на мне, а не я?! - зачем-то ведётся чанбин. - отъебись.  
шансы конкретно пособачиться сразу возрастают на сто процентов и спасает только ответная селка от джисона, заёбанного настолько, что минхо с его подначками отходит на второй план.

чанбин и им в студию заносит по горячему и с двойным сахаром, отшучивается на хёнджиново “ты ещё не сдох там” и успевает погладить джисона по голове, упрятанной в капюшон худи.  
\- ой хён, стой, - джисон выскальзывает следом и ловит за рукав. - ты как?  
\- ещё не сдох, - со смехом напоминает чанбин. рука сама опять тянется к выбивающейся из-под капюшона чёлке и он, забив на всё, забирает её пальцами назад, открывая перемазанный ручкой лоб и поехавший слой тоналки. наверняка тут тоже кругом камеры, но какая разница, это же почти прилично. - нахуя ты кремом-то так замазался?  
\- по привычке, - буркает джисон. его ведёт за чанбиновыми пальцами и это немного примиряет обоих с бешеным темпом работы. - поспи хоть сегодня, ладно?  
\- я уже, - целых полтора часа, с ума сойти. - давай.

минхо всё равно бубнит, что долго и что вот у чани-то кола нормальная, а мне кофе остывший, и ненавязчиво подпихивает чанбину под задницу подушку (чтобы геморроя не было, поясняет он, а вовсе не из-за какой-то там мифической заботы).

на третьи сутки такой моральной и физической гонки чанбин понимает, что или у них будет перерыв, который он вместо сна честно потратит на возвращение джисону всех обещаний, или он завалит джисона прямо на диване в общей комнате и пусть хоть все смотрят - не ебёт. по крайней мере, их мнение его вполне однозначные намерения.  
\- предлагаю выбраться в какой-нибудь парк, - говорит хёнджин, - видеть больше не могу ни учёбу, ни работу.  
\- предлагаю выбраться в другую вселенную, - подхватывает чонин, - потому что вообще ничего и никого уже видеть не могу.  
чан делает сложное лицо на оба предложения и чонин тут же уточняет, что чани-хёна он видеть может всегда и везде, а хёнджин добавляет, что не так уж и устал, просто вы-то взрослые, сволочи такие, а ему, сдав одни выпускные, приходиться готовиться к другим, на этот раз впускным.  
\- предлагаю просто выспаться, - прекращает потенциальные споры джисон, - всем, начиная с чани-хёна и заканчивая всякими там макне.  
а на ком начинается, собственно, линейка всяких там(тм) макне, немедленно встревает феликс, чьё произношение сильно усложняет огромный бутерброд (а жизнь - то и дело пинающий под задницу сынмин). конечно на тебе, тут же доносит до него джисон очевидное, всё же ясно-понятно - австралийский макне, эвил макне и самый макнешный макне.  
\- я эвил, - не соглашается чонин и бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону чана за поддержкой. - я протестую!

чанбин тоже почти готов протестовать - из-за занятого дивана, из-за утекающего в никуда свободного времени, из-за того, что теперь хочется есть (а феликс будет гореть в аду со своими сэндвичами с ветчиной и вот тут ещё надо немного сыра, потом майонез, и потом снова ветчину, охуенно, хён, точно тебе говорю), но джисон, продолжая что-то затирать, цепляет пальцем задний карман его джинсов, облокачивается на плечи и, честно, чанбин даже не улавливает толком, о чём у них там речь. ему просто нравится, что джисон стоит именно так и именно здесь, пусть даже на этом поблажки от вселенной, скорее всего, и закончатся.

**джсн  
17:15**   
_ffg.jpg_   
**я  
17:30**   
_поверь, я не забыл, как ты выглядишь_   
**джсн  
17:32**   
_сегодня неплохо поработали_   
**я  
17:34**   
_завтра поработаем ещё лучше_

**я  
17:38**   
_пойдёшь с нами в зал?_   
**джсн  
17:39**   
_нет_   
**я  
17:43**   
_???_   
**джсн  
17:50**   
_я буду пялиться на тебя._   
**я  
18:00**   
_я буду не против._   
**джсн  
18:08**   
_я буду ОЧЕНЬ пялиться на тебя_   
**я  
18:12**   
_я буду ОЧЕНЬ не против_   
**джсн  
18:20**   
_это вот и есть недоёб, наверное. ток ванильный какой-то_   
**я  
18:29**   
_это ты дебил ванильный, без наверное. а я просто хочу тебя_

**я  
18:29**   
_рядом! хочу тебя рядом! улетело раньше времени_   
**джсн  
18:33**   
_пизди больше)))))_

во избежание ненужной траты собственных ресурсов на пререкания чанбин просто выключает телефон, приходя в спортзал, тем более, что всё равно ходит с чаном или с уджином и вот их никто не закидывает сообщениями бестолковыми настолько, что хочется выпилиться из мессенджера. на пять минут, потом-то всё равно потянет написать в ответ, но тем не менее. уджин что-то шутит про правильно выбранные стороны и джисона, который взрослеет не по дням, а по часам, но чанбин вообще его не понимает, хотя насчёт “взрослеет” согласен. взрослеет, охуевает и становится слишком hot, а ещё предпочитает заниматься в зале (всем надо, не отвертеться) в компании феликса с хёнджином, и даже думать не хочется, вокруг чего крутятся там их разговоры. но и в этом есть плюсы - когда чанбин возвращается и, вежливо пропустив старших в душ, последним оттуда выползает, ещё не вытерев до конца мокрые волосы, джисон уже успевает и перекусить, и всех достать, и повыключать везде свет, мотивируя вполне логичным “экономия должна быть экономной и вообще пора спать”.  
\- всем пора спать? - уточняет чанбин. в полумраке коридора голос сам становится тише.  
\- они уже, - джисон лезет обниматься и целоваться, на что чанбин отвечает со всей своей неудовлетворенной искренностью. - я постарался.

пальцы сами закрываются в его волосы и джисон довольно мурчит, морщит нос от удовольствия и от души врезается спиной в стену, не рассчитав в темноте все углы и повороты. есть на свете справедливость, думает чанбин, так и не выпуская пушистые вихры из пальцев - как и джисон его из объятий.

\- хули ты такой худой, хён, так нельзя, - хмурится джисон, пытаясь обхватить чанбина по талии ладонями. - уверен, что в тренажерке вы пиздите как кучка девочек, а качаетесь только на камеру.  
\- кто бы говорил, - чанбин не выдерживает, улыбается ему в губы и чувствует ответную улыбку. - и я всё ещё сильнее тебя.  
\- ага, - беспечно соглашается джисон. - и ты всё ещё в моих руках.  
самая правда из всех правд, хотя чанбин уверен, что мог бы сказать обратное и не ошибиться.  
\- это угроза, что ли, - фыркает он вместо всяких ответных нежностей.  
\- это факт, - джисон чуть расставляет ноги, вставая поудобнее, и опускает ладони с его талии на задницу. - и я могу сделать вот так.  
от этого чанбин непроизвольно прижимается теснее и джисонова шея, например, сама виновата в том, что просто-таки нарывается на засос. джисон в ответ сжимает пальцы и в другое время сказал бы, что кое-чья задница заточена точно под кое-чьи руки, но сейчас - не говорит, только подтягивает чанбина на себя ещё ближе и получает в ответ честно заработанный стон.  
\- тише, - предупреждающе шепчет джисон, - нельзя шуметь, чтобы не разбудить остальных.

в этом всём чувствуется некоторая несправедливость - нельзя вслух шуметь, нельзя вслух любить - а ещё джисон снова нарывается, опять примеряя на себя роль всё знающего и всё умеющего. можно было бы затащить его в ванную или на кухню, там шансов быть застуканными всё-таки поменьше, чем в общем коридоре. с другой стороны, пока они куда-то там тащатся, можно потерять и запал, и последнюю возможность хоть какого-нибудь уединения, поэтому сам попробуй не шуметь, мстительно думает чанбин. он неохотно выпускает волосы джисона из пальцев и опускается ладонями ниже, специально с усилием проводя по груди и подтянутому животу, немного задирает стащенную опять у него же футболку, чтобы пролезть под спортивные штаны, и мимоходом отмечает, что некоторые после душа бельё не надевают. и это в данной ситуации только в плюс.  
\- ждал меня, да? - тихо и непривычно серьёзно говорит чанбин, - хороший мальчик...  
такого чанбина точно никто, кроме джисона, не знает. никто не называет его хорошим мальчиком. никто настолько не ценит его внимание. никто просто даже рядом не сравнится - и не сделает так хорошо. тише, возвращает ему чанбин, и чувствует, как джисон быстро-быстро кивает, а потом со всей дури кусает его плечо - когда пальцы чанбина кольцом идут вверх по его члену и тут же опускаются до основания.  
\- извини, - так же шёпотом кается джисон и утыкается в место укуса носом, стараясь дышать не так громко.

по крайней мере, никто не выходит и не говорит, что они охуели тут вконец со своим недоёбом, нежностями или как вообще назвать этот непрекращающийся беспредел.

**я  
02:27**   
_скажи так ещё_   
**чанбини-хён  
02:29**   
_спи уже, ну <3_   
**я  
02:33**   
_не усну пока не услышу_   
**чанбини-хён  
02:40**   
_‘голосовое сообщение’_   
**я  
02:42**   
_между прочим, это заводит_   
**чанбини-хён  
02:45**   
_между прочим, очень_   
**я  
02:51**   
_между прочим, я не шучу_

**я  
02:52**   
_xxy.jpg_   
**чанбини-хён  
02:55**   
_между прочим, я тоже_

**чанбини-хён  
02:55**   
_yyx.jpg_

чанбин не рискует давать этому хоть какое-то название даже мысленно. называть привязанностью глупо - очевидное очевидно и так, даже напрягаться не надо. называть недоёбом ещё глупее, потому что конечно в девятнадцать там недоёб и куча всего сопутствующего, при их-то рабочем режиме. и называть любовью - страшно, масштабы ответственности за такое простое с виду слово давят почти физически. джисон смелее в своих чувствах и их проявлении, хотя всё равно тоже предпочитает обходить конкретику стороной. он заявляет как-то, когда вытаскивает чанбина ночью на лестничную клетку и закрывает перед носом излишне любопытного сынмина дверь, что в любых шутках, которые они произносят при всех или бросают между собой, есть доля шутки, но вот всё остальное - чистая правда.  
\- ты сейчас сам понял, что сказал? - ровно интересуется чанбин.  
\- я сказал, что ты лучше всех, - скалится джисон и машинально трёт шею в месте почти сошедшего следа от засоса. - но тупишь иногда по-страшному.  
\- не я один, - тут же заводится чанбин. - и ничего не по-страшному. так...

сынмин всё равно высовывает свой нос точно в момент, когда шею джисона гладит уже чанбинова рука, и получает двойное “да бля!” и в некотором роде психологическую травму.

\- чанбини-хён, - хёнджин приваливается под бок и укладывает голову чанбину на плечо, тоже явно желая заработать пару каких-нибудь травм. - а можно мне с вами?  
\- куда? - совершенно честно не догоняет чанбин. - и с кем с нами?  
сынмин делает звук телевизора потише, но, помня про вред от излишнего любопытства, заранее решает молчать, что бы ни происходило.  
\- джисон сказал, что в следующий выходной вы с ним едете к тебе, - хёнджин подпускает в голос просящих ноток, сопротивляться которым чанбин обычно не умеет, проверено. - а я тоже давно у тебя не был.  
уши у чанбина розовеют совсем незаметно.  
\- он уже и что-то там собрал, и тренажёрку перенёс, и хёнам обосновал, - ноет хёнджин, чуть ли не залезая на чанбина с ногами. - и такой довольный, что пиздец. тусить будете? напьётесь? ну можно с вами? можно?!  
напьются точно, да. определённо.  
\- эй, хан джисон! - орёт чанбин, вставая с дивана и не обращая на хёнджина никакого внимания. - пошли выйдем, надо поговорить!

сынмин закатывает глаза к потолку с видом человека, повидавшего в жизни всякого, и включает телевизор обратно на полную громкость. вот он - точно ни к кому и ни с кем не хочет ехать, ему и тут хорошо.


End file.
